The Meaning of a Kiss
by Sabertron15
Summary: The meaning of seven kisses as demonstrated by various pairings: Red/Inferno,Perceptor/IH,Jazz/Prowl,Skywarp/TC,Ratchet/WJ,Blue/Twins, Prime/?...Chapters are in order of pairings, rated T for safety...(warnings in each chapter) *UPDATED*
1. Kiss on the Cheek

A/N: Does anyone actually read this? I know I do anyways, Hi! Long time no write lol, well I'm not going to make excuses lets just say I've had extreme writers block and leave it at that.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, Hasbro does :)

Anyway this is slash people don't like don't read!

'The meaning of seven Kisses' rated T to be safe. Pairings are:

Red/Inferno, Perceptor/IH, Jazz/Prowl, Skywarp/TC, Ratchet/WJ, Blue/Twins, Prime/?....Chapters are in order of pairings

First Pairing for this chapter is: Red Alert and Inferno

* * *

_A kiss on the cheek means were just friends..._

It was all the humans' fault he thought bitterly, swiping at another piece of tinsel as it fell into his face; again.

If only they had kept their little mouths shut then Bumblebee would not have learnt about this 'Christmas' and would not have then proceeded to beg Prime to celebrate this stupid Earth holiday. Prime had said it was a great opportunity to explore the traditions of their human hosts. 'Screw it' he thought angrily, he did not like the humans and he especially disliked their obsessive need to celebrate everything and anything, he also didn't like the fact that they had to urge to cover everything with 'decorations'.

He ripped down a garland as it hit him square in the face; these things had it in for him. He saw his companion Look at him in amusement quickly before continuing to talk nonsense; there was one upside to this holiday though, he mused. Mainly the sight of Sunstreaker being harassed by earth children claiming he'd be perfect as a Christmas star because he was so 'shiny' proved incredibly hilarious, the blackmail material was just an added bonus.

Red Alert was currently walking back to his quarters with Inferno trying to convince him that Christmas was 'the best thing ever!' He snorted slightly but quickly covered it with a cough as Inferno glanced at him in concern.

"Sump'n up Red?" Inferno asked his thick southern drawl laced with concern.

Red Alert looked up at him and was about to reply when two childish giggles cut him off. Both mechs turned to see Bluestreak and Bumblebee trying to, unsuccessfully, cover up their snickers.

"Do I want to know?" Red scowled, crossing his arms.

The two younglings, still chuckling, pointed to a spot above their heads. Both mechs looked up and Red Alert felt his jaw drop. Inferno's head was moving so quickly from Red's face to the younglings' it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash from it. Red however was staring at the mistletoe with a dawning look of horror filled amusement.

"You could just walk away…" Bumblebee grinned at them.

"But then you would have bad luck for the rest of the year" Bluestreak continued, smirking.

Red Alert snapped out of his trance to glare at him, then Bumblebee and finally Inferno.

"Wuh'd I do?!"

"You stood under it!" He snarled, pointing accusingly at the mistletoe.

"So did you!" Inferno argued looking slightly put out.

"Aren't they cute?" Bee asked a grinning Bluestreak, who nodded in reply.

"Well, what are you both waiting for?"

Red growled at them before facing Inferno, who was currently pleading with the young mechs who looked like they weren't about to relent anytime soon. Red Alert sighed and put a hand on Inferno's shoulder and used it as leverage to pull himself up to his friend's height. Inferno faced Red his intakes stuttering as he realised how close they were.

"You know you…" Inferno stopped speaking as Red Alert gently reached up to kiss his cheek.

The kiss was chaste and Red Alert was already disappearing around the corner when Inferno finally got his bearings again. Inferno shook himself and ran after Red Alert, his optics blazing.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak just grinned to each other knowingly.

* * *

BTW this will be updated once a week, I started writing this to help me get back into the 'flow' of writing again.

_P.S. thanks to flamingmarsh for pointing out a mistake for me, put site instead of sight ... oops lol _


	2. Kiss on the Neck

_A/N: I am really sorry for whatever glitch was occuring earlier this morning, all I know is that fanfiction was freaking out everytime I tried to put up this chapter, I'm hoping it doesn't do so today._

It's a pairing I have not seen before, for some reason but I really think they'd make a cute couple :)

Pairing: Ironhide/Perceptor

* * *

_A kiss on the neck means I want you..._

It was the aftermath of a particularly violent battle with the Decepticons and most of the Ark's crew were currently in the rec-room, over energized. Luckily, and surprisingly, there had been few injuries and so everyone was released from Ratchet's 'tender loving care' with the medic's permission to celebrate their victory and with a strict warning to not bother coming to him if they all had hangovers the next day. Even _Prowl_ was _dancing…_with Jazz! Curtsey of the twins who decided to spike the energon with ultra-high grade.

Perceptor smiled glad that, not for the first time, he couldn't drink normal unrefined energon. It meant he didn't risk being doused with high grade at an inopportune moment. He glanced around the room, happy to see everyone finally getting the chance to relax. Even Prime was enjoying himself, laughing loudly with Ratchet and Smokescreen. He jumped as an arm was slung heavily over his shoulders.

"Bit jumpy der, aint'cha?"

Perceptor glanced at the intoxicated mech currently slumped over him who was downing the remains of what looked like ultra-high grade. Percy winced, that was going to be one pit of a hangover tomorrow.

"I am not 'jumpy'; _you_ just managed to catch me unaware"

The mech just snickered at him, holding his cube upside in hopes of getting more energon. Perceptor sighed and handed him another cube from the table next to him.

"Cheers" He grinned, Perceptor watched with slight amusement as he knocked back the high-grade as if it was just normal energon.

Jazz who had been watching them both for quite a while, finally sauntered over to stand next to Perceptor.

"Hey, Percy" he whispered, ignoring the withering glare being aimed at him by Prowl.

"I think ol' 'Hides 'ad enough, don't you?" He motioned to the red mech who was currently trying to extract the last drop of energon from his cube.

Perceptor nodded and was about to reply when the empty cube was shoved in his face.

"Percy" Ironhide pouted "I want more"

Perceptor shot Jazz, who was chuckling, a very unimpressed glare before gingerly prying the empty cube from black hands.

"I think it is about time you retired for the evening" He said gently, placing the cube on the table.

Ironhide actually sulked and glared at the microscope.

"But I want more" he whined.

Perceptor raised an optic ridge and, with Jazz's help, carefully began guiding a protesting Ironhide out of the room and back to his quarters.

Jazz punched in 'Hide's code before turning around to look at the scientist struggling to keep Ironhide upright.

"Think ya can get him settled? Prowlers gonna wonder where I am"

Perceptor just nodded briskly, before half-carrying, half-dragging Ironhide over to his berth.

"Thanks Percy" Jazz grinned letting the door lock behind him as he wandered back to the party.

Gently, Perceptor pushed the weapons specialist to lie back on his berth. Ironhide however seemed unwilling to cooperate.

"Percy?"

"Yes Ironhide?"

"Where'd everybody go?" he asked genuine confusion in his voice.

Perceptor sighed.

"They are all currently in the rec-room, and we are in your quarters" he replied in the tone he usually reserved for sparklings.

"So were alone?" Ironhide said, grinning.

"Yes it's just the two of us"

"Good" Ironhide purred.

Perceptor looked at the mech in shock, squeaking loudly as his neck was suddenly attacked with kisses.

He trembled as the older mech pulled him closer, biting his neck harshly before quickly soothing it with a soft kiss.

"Ironhide, wh-what…" Perceptor's stammering was cut short by a rather rough bit to his jaw before Ironhide leaned away to look at him.

"Do you know how long Jazz has been tryin' ta help me get you alone?" Ironhide growled, sounding surprisingly sober.

Perceptor just stared at him in shock.

"Huh?"

Ironhide ignored him and went back to kissing and nipping his throat. He pulled back again as Perceptor went to pull him closer. Percy glared at him and Ironhide responded with a smirk.

"For a scientist, your purdy slow"

* * *

_this story will be updated twice a week, the only reason it was updated so quickly was because I already had three chapters for this written up (and I'm planning to update it every wednesday and Saturday/Sunday) hope you liked it :3_

*There was a different ending to this but I felt it just dragged the whole thing on for longer than was neccesary.

_A/N: the 'purdy' instead of pretty is a blatant jab at one of my friends who thinks he's 'southern', poor delusional idiot, lol. _


	3. Kiss on the Hand

A/N: I know this was supposed to be updated last week but my sister broke my laptop whilst I was a Uni, resulting in me losing all of my uni work and the next two chapters of this story. I'm currently using my sisters laptop until I can get mine repaired, anyways this was different (and longer) but I couldn't remember the original so it's been changed.

Pairing for this chapter is _(A personal favourite)_: Prowl and Jazz

* * *

_A kiss on the hand means I adore you..._

"There are reports that I need to be doing right now" Prowl groused, picking his way carefully through the thick mud.

Jazz snickered from somewhere behind him. "Think of it as quality time ta'gether Prowley." Prowl shot a withering glare over his shoulder at the chuckling saboteur.

"Considering that _you_ are my own personal stalker I think _'quality time'_ is not something we need more of Jazz."

Jazz pouted and glared at him in mock hurt, opening his mouth to retort but Prowl beat him to it.

"I just don't understand Prime's reasoning for sending _us_ on this mission, surely Mirage would have been more appropriate?" He grunted as his foot caught on a hidden root that had evidently become hidden by the oozing muck created by the recent storm.

Jazz snorted not noticing as Prowl faltered, "Could ya honestly imagine Raj of all mechs _willingly_ walkin' into a swamp?" He grinned and Prowl felt his own lips twitch reluctantly upwards in response, before he stumbled on another hidden root. This time Jazz noticed.

"Mind ya step Prowl!" Jazz laughed, clutching his sides as Prowl growled and quickly moved further away from the 3IC. Instead of giving into the temptation to push Jazz into the muck he channelled his irritation into focusing on not falling face first into mire.

"Aw come on! Lighten up Prowler, I was only jokin'" Jazz said. Prowl replied with a dismissive flick of his doorwings.

"What's gone and crawled up ya tailpipe anyways?" Prowl winced slightly from the disturbing imagery before replying with a ground out "_Twins_".

Jazz winced sympathetically; he knew very well what the twins probable did to piss their tactician off this time. Considering he might have accidentally suggested something along the lines of a prank over a good few cubes of high-grade.

Suddenly Prowl growled as he nearly lost his balance for a third time. "The decepticons better be doing something out here worth not being able to drag those sorry son-of-a-glitches down to the brig"

Jazz paused banging his audios slightly, did Prowl just swear? Admittedly compared to Hatch it was nothing but considering he had never heard the usually stoic mech cuss before…

Jazz watched bemused as the SIC tripped and cursed, again.

Grinning at his friend's misfortune, he chuckled. "Ya know Prowler, ya should really be more careful where yo-OOF!"

Prowl turned sharply just in time to see Jazz becoming rather painfully acquainted with the muddy floor. The resounding squelch made him shudder at the disgusting sound.

Resisting the urge to laugh as he noticed the rather large root the saboteur had tripped over he settled for rolling his optics and offering a hand to the now sheepish and embarrassed looking mech. When Jazz took his hand he gently pulled the other to his pedes and wiped some of the muck off that now covered the others frame. He heard a sharp intake and stilled his cleaning motions as he realised that Jazz had frozen, glancing down at his friend he noticed how much the normally bright visor had darkened and suppressed the urge to smirk. Lifting up the black hand he was still holding he lightly placed a kiss to the smooth metal, Jazz jumped, choking slightly in surprise before staring at Prowl in obvious shock.

Prowl didn't resist this time as the smirk crept onto his face, leaning closer to Jazz he purred into an audio "Maybe you should, Oh how did you put it?" He breathed in false concentration, the air ghosting over the sensitive audio causing Jazz to shiver in response. He grinned before continuing "'_Mind your step'"_ with that he lightly pushed the now indignant saboteur away from him and walked off, chuckling at the low growl that sounded behind him.

Suddenly a hand tracing lightly over a doorwing halted him in his tracks. "Of course, cus' we wouldn't want a repeat performance now would _we_?" Jazz flashed him a cheeky grin as he pushed past, leaving a highly amused Prowl to stare after him.

* * *

_Again I apologize for the delay and if there are any mistakes could you politely let me know as my sis's pc doesn't have a damn spell checker *growl*_

next pairing is Warp and TC (such a cute couple ^^)


	4. Kiss on the Lips

Not going to make excuses as to why this took so long to update, real life got in the way and I've literally had no time to do anything, but now things have calmed down a bit my creative block is gone and I'm going to try and get back into writing, no promises though.

Anyway, pairing for this chapter is: Skywarp/ Thundercracker

It was a bit rushed at the end because I didn't want it going over 2,000 words, enjoy!

* * *

_A kiss on the lips means I love you..._

* * *

Skywarp was bored…scratch, that he was _beyond_ bored.

_Usually_ he wouldn't be so bored; _usually_ he'd be out doing something fun…like pranking Starscream.

**Usually, **he wouldn't be stuck on patrol!

Skywarp sighed dramatically casting a woeful glance towards his companion, who seemed determined to completely ignore him much like the other seeker had being doing for the past few deca-cycles. He sighed again, quietly this time, 'Warp had no idea what he'd done to tick his friend off this time but whatever it was it must have been serious. The blue and white seeker _never_ ignored him…well never ignored him completely anyway, sure the other would space out sometimes when Skywarp was describing some great new prank he had planned or just chatting about everything and nothing…but he never just blanked him, acting as if he wasn't even there!

Warp _hated _this crushing silence being directed at him…he didn't know what he'd done wrong slaggit! It wouldn't be so bad if he knew he deserved such treatment but he didn't and it was confusing him and he _did not_ like being confused.

Skywarp would be the first to admit he wasn't the most mentally stable mech around, though compared to Starscream he was as mild mannered as an autobot, and being confused didn't help he's stability what so ever. Being confused made him feel stupid; primus knows he's been called stupid enough times without his friend making him feel it!

He growled angrily, stomping harshly through the undergrowth, uncaring now to whether an autobot spotted him or not. Throwing another quick glance to the side he felt his temper flare when he realised the other hadn't so much as twitched in his general direction, that same blank look TC had sported for the past earth month still present on the seekers face.

Skywarp seethed internally, fists clenching and unclenching. **It wasn't fair!**

He knew he was a general pain in the aft to well…everyone but he'd never done anything to TC! Well not on purpose anyway, sure there was that thing with the chickens but Skywarp had apologised for that for cycles on end! To the point Thundercracker actually threatened to wield his mouth shut if he said sorry one more time.

Skywarp felt he's wings droop and for the first time since he was a youngling he felt like just throwing himself to the floor, screaming and crying hysterically at the unfairness of it all.

He hated being ignored; TC knew that and the seeker had never truly ignored him before now. Warp stopped walking, watching Thundercracker carry on pushing his way through the thick green foliage.

Did…did TC no longer like him?

His mind reeled to a stuttering stop, spark lurching painfully within his chest at the mere concept that the cerulean seeker didn't want to be around him anymore.

He felt sick, dizzy and before he knew it he was kneeling on the hard ground, clutching his chest as his breathe left he's vents in rasping gasps. Hysteria and terror overwhelming his mind as imagined scenes of TC leaving him played over and over again each one more exaggerated and hurtful than the last.

Thundercracker was the only mech that he had **ever **allowed himself to get close to, the only one he confided in, the only mech he could be himself around who he could _trust._

He couldn't handle losing the little bit of stability TC provided in this fragged up world. Black started to creep into the corners of his vision as he continued to dissolve into a frenzy of horror, it took him a moment to realise that someone was stroking his face, cooing nonsensical words repeatedly and gentle cradling him trying to pull him back into the real world.

Skywarp shuttered his optics, vision returning to normal and was immediately captivated by the expressive red optics inches from his face, concern and a hint of private panic that the other couldn't quite hide clearly visible within their ruby depths.

It took him another moment to fully take in just who was holding him, still whispering nonsense words, the white face and twitching wings failing miserably at hiding the worry the other seeker was feeling.

"_TC_?" he breathed, not quite trusting his optics at the moment.

"Warp?" A small, concerned smile graced the others face followed by a swift "_Oomph_" as the purple seeker tackled him, landing in a hazardous heap on the floor.

"Warp?" Confusion laced Thundercracker's tone as Warp snuggled into his chest, muttering about dancing trees.

"Do me a favour TC and shut up until the world stops spinning"

Thundercracker chuckled lowly the sound rumbling through his chest and startling the seeker sprawled across him, the others head whipping up so fast to stare at him TC was surprised something hadn't cracked.

"_You're talking?"_

TC shot the taller mech a bemused look before replying slowly.

"Yes?"

"To…_me_?" Skywarp seemed genuinely confused at this notion and TC glanced worriedly at the visible dent in the others helm from where he collapsed moments prior.

"You hit your head quite hard didn't you?"

Thundercracker scooted back in alarm as Skywarp suddenly leapt to his pedes, practically snarling at him.

"NO! Well maybe, but that's beside the point!"

TC felt he's concern grow as Skywarp paced restlessly; carefully he pulled himself up casually flinging organic debris off his armour, glancing quickly at the manic seeker across from him Thundercracker started at the venomous gaze aimed at him.

'_O slag' _

Was all he got to think before he was sent colliding painfully with the floor, letting out a squeaked _'Oomph'_ as the air was knocked out of his systems.

Wincing around the ringing in his audios, TC risked looking up at the seeker who had him pinned and promptly wished he hadn't. The look directed at him was one he had never been on the receiving end of, normally reserved specifically for the battlefield.

He shuddered unconsciously, slowly brining his own hands up to wrap around the one's holding him down. Deciding the direct approach was always best when trying to work out what was going on, he timidly asked:

"What's wrong?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because as soon as the words left his mouth Skywarp snarled loudly, hands clenching unbearably tight on his arms. The normally friendly visage melted completely into a look of pure fury and considering they were now practically nose-to-nose, it was a danger far to close for comfort. TC had never really appreciated how terrifying his black counterpart could be considering he was never normally on the receiving end of the bipolar mechs mood swings, he at last finally understood why others who prompted this rage looked like they wanted to melt threw the ground…or run screaming in terror, which quite a few autobots had done in the past when confronted with the teleports full anger.

TC felt his spark hammering painfully in his chest as Skywarp leaned impossible closer, growling.

"What's wrong?" he hissed.

"What's WRONG!"

Thundercracker flinched as Warps grip tightened once more, feeling his armour start to buckle slightly under the strong grip.

"I'll tell you what's wrong" Skywarp spat, voice low and poisonous.

"How about you walking out of every room I step into? How about you completely IGNORING me even when I called for you?"

Skywarp's voice rose steadily as his pent up anger over the situation made itself known, blaring red optics glaring at him accusingly.

"How about YOU hacking into Starscream's computer to change the shifts around just so YOU COULD AVOID ME!"

Thundercracker turned his face away unable to face the righteous anger aimed at him.

"How did you…?"

A fist slammed into the ground besides his head before he could finish his sentence, barely missing his actual face. Skywarp leaned in closer still snarling.

"Starscream told me as soon as he realised what you'd done…hence why he changed the shifts back"

Thundercracker shook slightly, least he knew why Warp had been so upset earlier, coughing out the dust that had flown into his mouth when Skywarp's fist impacted the ground, he turned his face back up to regard the fuming seeker, concern washing over him as Warp's face changed to one of complete and utter dejection.

"Two earth months TC, you ignored me for _two _earth months"

Thundercracker felt the guilt that had been plaguing him for that time rear it's ugly head once more, clawing bitterly at his spark at the depressed look his wing mate sported.

"What did I do wrong?"

TC almost wished the other would start yelling at him again, anything to replace the spark-wrenching site of a trembling Skywarp, obviously resisting the urge to bawl like a sparkling.

Voice low and cracking as he whispered.

"Do you hate me?"

Thundercracker froze, CPU trying to compute that one sentence, '_hate warp?'_ That was impossible, the seeker was far to charismatic to hate, besides how could he hate him? Especially when he only just realised he lo….

TC twitched, smacking his helm and groaning loudly. Damn Starscream, he was right as usual, he should have just told his friend how he felt than trying to avoid him and his own newfound feelings.

It only led to chaos, which Starscream again predicted. He moaned again clasping both hands over his optics in an attempt to hide the shame he was now feeling.

He felt Skywarp shift and let go of his arms, sitting up and gently prodding him in the chest plate.

"Err…TC?"

Uncovering one optic to stare ruefully at the purple seeker who was still sitting on him, he sighed pulling his hands away from his face.

"I'm sorry Warp, I never meant to hurt you…I could never hate you"

He watched as Skywarp's face lit up in delight, jumping up and hauling him to his own pedes in the process.

"Good" Skywarp grinned, all previous traces of angst disappearing being replaced by confusion.

"But why were you so determined to avoid me?"

Thundercracker shifted, realising with horror that his cheeks were heating up as he tried to stutter a false answer to his brethren, spluttering nonsensical words under the intense gaze of the taller seeker. He went rigid as Skywarp's optics suddenly widened to an almost comical size before a slag-eating grin split across his face.

Freezing in trepidation as the teleporter sauntered closer to him, that intensely smug look still plastered over his face, a look that almost always meant trouble for who ever was on the receiving end.

Skywarp's optics scanned his heated face as he leaned in closer than ever before; breathe ghosting softly over him, Warp shuttered his optics before diving in to capture his own startled lips in a hard kiss. Long buried passion and need for the other flowing into the harsh press of metal on metal. Grey hands scrabbling for purchase on purple and black armour, desperately trying to bring the other closer the other's hands clutching tightly onto a light blue waist. Dragging the other further into their almost violently wanton embrace. Skywarp pulled away abruptly panting slightly as he rested his helm against his partners, manic grin firmly planted back on his face.

"Love you too TC".


	5. Kiss on the Shoulder

I give no excuse for why this took so long to update again but NEW CHAPTER of angsty-ness. Also I still have my poll up on my profile for the final pairing of these oneshots, so get voting for who you want our lovely Prime to be with!

Pairing for this chapter: Ratchet/ Wheeljack

Warnings: Angst/Drama/ bit of fluff/ established relationship.

A bit 'darker' than I intended for this one but these things write themselves I swear.

* * *

_A kiss on the shoulder means your perfect…_

* * *

Cerulean optics surveyed scuffed and dented armour with unconcealed disdain. Flashing briefly when the dark gaze slid over the fresh wielding marks lining his scorched white and green plating, lingering on the long line that ran from the fuel lines in his neck down past his abdomen. That had been one hell of a blast, one he had been _very_ lucky to survive if the screaming medic was anything to go by. Even the twins had been impressed with the new pitch their Chief Medical Officer had managed to reach when prying him from the crater that used to be his private labs.  
Sighing heavily, he ran a weary hand over his already heavily scared face. Ratchet had done another splendid job in repairing him and even though the mech had been swearing enough to put the cons to shame, he had repaired the scientist with a care that took some of the sting out of the scathing rant he had received.  
Optics slid back up the lithe form to meet identical blue in a fierce clash of hate, the amount of spite within his own gaze surprised even him, but he _knew_ that this particular experiment had landed him with at least a couple more permanent scars to add to his growing collection. Something which contrary to popular belief, he loathed adding to.  
Oh, how he wished he could just smash the mirror in front of him even though the rational part of his mind argued that it would not change the fact that this mech…The one staring back at him.  
His reflection.  
Was.  
**Him.  
**He was ugly, ugly and scared.  
Through no one's fault but his own, for he truly had none to blame but himself.  
Wheeljack sighed again; he had always been terribly insecure about his looks, a result of vorns worth of bullying during his apprenticeship. It didn't help that he just couldn't seem to stop blowing himself up, coupled with the fact that not many Cybertronians found his build attractive. The audial fins not doing much to add to his _'allure'.  
_He had to wonder that maybe, just maybe he was subconsciously rigging his experiments to explode…for he would be lying if he said that each new scar he acquired didn't fill him with an odd sense of satisfaction.  
It was like he knew he wasn't good looking or worth anything but he wanted everyone to be able to see it too, wanted his mate to be able to see it.  
Twitching his newly reattached arm slightly, he broke the staring contest with his reflection to regard the appendage with detached interest. Maybe the others were right…maybe he really did need to go speak to a therapist about his _'kaboom'_habits.  
Resisting the urge to sigh again Jack turned around, fully prepared to go and try to repair _some_ of his labs to working condition, if of course he hadn't have come face to face with the scowling visage of one very irate looking medic.  
Wheeljack shuttered his optics slowly, desperately wishing to turn back around and pretend Ratchet wasn't standing in front of him, arms crossed, wrench held in a positively fierce grip and pede tapping impatiently on the ground.  
The scientist opened and closed his mouth a few times, finally opting to snap it shut as no sound managed to escape him.  
"I thought I told you to remain in the med bay, In MY line of SIGHT at all times until I deemed you fit to return to duty?" the white mech growled, optics practically flashing red in the dim lighting of their shared quarters.  
"I didn't think it'd be a problem to stay in our quarters instead of med bay" Jack replied shuffling his pedes nervously and glancing down.  
Which was apparently a very bad thing to say if that growling noise was anything to go by, Wheeljack might as well just march himself over to the nemesis and surrender to Megatron personally.  
He didn't dare lift his head up to look at the medic, besides there was a very interesting little mark on the floor right by his left pede. It was incredibly interesting, completely fascinating, much more engaging than the snarling mech across from him who seemed to be in such a state of rage, that he had lost the ability to speak and had instead resorted to a wide array of animalistic noises of anger.  
Wheeljack jolted slightly when he heard the medic slam his wrench down on the only desk in the room, still he refused to tilt his helm up to meet the others optics, knowing he really should still be in the med bay and that he had snuck out for the pure petty reason of observing his new scars in a mirror.  
Instead of the loud, bellowing rant Jack had braced himself for the quiet almost whispered voice of his partner was not expected, making him jump worse than if Ratchet _had_ started shouting at him.  
"That's exactly your problem Jack,"  
Said mech snuck a sideward glance at the other, surprised by the way the mech was slumped against the desk, hands covering his face.  
"You. Don't. Think."  
"Ratch…I" Wheeljack floundered, completely unsure of what to say.  
Angry Ratchet he could cope with, sad Ratchet he could not.  
The CMO chuckled weakly, dropping his hands from his face to cross his arms once more.  
"Why do you do it Jack?"  
"I don't do it on purpo..."  
"I'm beginning to think you do"  
The calm almost nonchalant way the medic said it belied the way his artic optics clouded with worry and distress.  
The scientists head fins dimmed considerably as Jack frowned, turning away unable to meet his partners concerned stare, not when Wheeljack himself had just been considering the same possibility moments earlier.  
Jack's optics found his reflections dull gaze, he felt Ratchet come up behind him, white arms wrapping around his waist in a secure and comforting embrace.  
His lover rested his helm on his shoulder and Wheeljack brought a hand up to caress his medic, other hand resting on the arms around him.  
"I don't know what to say to you anymore."  
Ratchet sighed against him "I know, me neither."  
"I think I might book in to see Smokescreen."  
The Medics helm shoot up fast, blue locking with blue as Ratchet met his stare in the mirror.  
A small smile quirked the older mechs lips "I think that'd be a good idea, for now."  
Wheeljack smiled back "Always thought it was a bad thing to talk to a therapist, but I don't see the harm in just talking to someone now."  
Ratchet's arms tightened around him "Everyone needs someone to talk to."  
He placed a whisper of a kiss on the scientists' audio.  
"Someone other than there loved one's."  
Another soft kiss and Wheeljack tilted his helm back, leaning fully into the embrace.  
"I'll be alright Ratch."  
Holding his lover even tighter, Ratchet smiled fully. Placing a tender kiss on his mate's shoulder.  
"We'll be alright love."

* * *

I wrote loads of versions of this before I was anywhere near happy with it, ends a bit abruptly because I didn't want it to carry on for to long but eerrr apologies for the angst, I planned this one to be funny but it turned out like this lol.

Next pairing: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Bluestreak


	6. Kiss on the Stomach

Longest chapter yet! I started writing this and just couldn't stop, I suppose it's because this pairing is one of my favourites and the first one I ever started writing for!  
I wrote this based on the old story I wrote a few years ago called 'Saved by the Bell' but you don't need to read that to understand this little excerpt, mainly because it's quite badly written as it was the first multi-chaptered story I wrote.  
Anyway!

Warnings: Mild humour/ Mild slash (kissing, touching etc)  
Pairing: Sideswipe/Bluestreak/Sunstreaker

* * *

_A kiss on the Stomach means I'm ready..._

* * *

__It was a peaceful solar cycle for those stationed on The Arc, the mechs on duty were either rusting from boredom or recharging amidst the calm of the day. For those serving their shifts in the central hub, it was an almost painfully boring silent shift…not that anyone wanted anything dramatic to happen but they had all become used to almost daily squabbles with the Decepticons. Even Optimus Prime had been seen pacing his office or sitting staring blankly at his monitor in boredom.

Bluestreak sighed, he was one of the four mechs currently on shift in the main central sector of the base and he was struggling to keep his optics online and focused on his work.

A loud _huff _sounded from somewhere behind him, drawing his bored gaze away from the control screen in front of him to the other mechs in the Command Centre. Quickly glancing around he saw Blaster with his head on the desk, rolling a stylus back and forth; Mirage was sitting opposite the orange mech, turning his electro-disruptor on and off whilst keeping his optics firmly planted on his own screen.

Another _huff_ sounded, this one louder than the last and obviously coming from the only other mech in the room…Sideswipe. Said mech was currently leaning back on his chair, looking dangerously close to falling over, his helm was tilted back so the red twin could watch him upside down.

Once Sideswipe realized he'd caught the gunner's attention he smiled widely, giving him a slightly demonic look from the angle his head was at.

Bluestreak just flicked his door wings dismissively before spinning back round in his chair to face the control screen, not before seeing the affronted look that passed over the lambo's face. Resisting the urge to chuckle he went back to work, ignoring the now _very_ loud sighing that was emitting from the other mech.

_Click._

Bluestreak paused, wings twitching at the sound before resuming his typing.

_Click…Click._

Sideswipe was up to something, he thought, wings twitching backwards to pick up the clicking sound that was most definitely coming from the melee warrior.

_Click…click…click…click…click._

His wings went stiff as he realized the sound was…_closer._

_Click…click...click._

The grey mech twitched before cautiously, ever so slowly turning his head to the side…coming nose to nose with a manically grinning Sideswipe.

"ARRRRGHHHHHH!" Bluestreak propelled himself sideways, away from the mech who had been shuffling closer to the working Datsun.

The others reacted instantaneously with his scream of terror, Blaster shot to his feet wild opticed and brandishing his stylus like a sword whilst Mirage had shrieked himself, turning invisible again in the process.

Roaring laughter made all three panicked mechs turn to stare at the Lamborghini rolling over the floor, crying and clutching his sides in hysteria.

* * *

The Clanking of metal on metal resounded loudly through the empty corridor, heavy tread accompanied by the angry muttering of the Autobots youngest gunner; steadfastly ignoring the other mech he knew was currently trying to keep up with him.

Bluestreak ran the last stretch of corridor to his quarters, hearing his pursuer pick up his pace to match, punched in the code to his room and quickly darted in. Sealing and locking the door before remembering dully that he shared this room with the twins, Blue quickly changed the code to get in and stood back to listen to the string of very creative curses coming from the mech he had just _barely_ managed to lock out.

Satisfied that he'd brought himself a few breems of alone time, he turned to the berth to lie down and enjoy the end of a terribly dull double shift. Blue reflected that maybe locking Sideswipe out was a tad overboard; the red twin had pulled worse pranks over the vorns than simply making him jump whilst on duty.

Then he remembered the current reason he was so exhausted after his involuntary double shift.

After everyone had recovered from the scare Sides had given all three mechs, they had doubled over joining the red twin in his manic laughter and loudly joking that the frontliner should go scare everyone else on duty; to liven up their shifts as much as Sideswipe had done for them.

That was how Prowl had found them…unimpressed and irritated Prowl.

The Prowl who had been called from his office due to Red Alert shrieking about Decepticon infiltrators after he had heard the screaming.

The Prowl who had panicked when he realized it was Bluestreak who had cried out and ran – _though he would never admit it to anyone, ever _– from his office to the command deck.

Needless to say the dressing down they all received _–mainly Sideswipe actually- _was ringing in their audios for breems after and well into the double shift Prowl assigned them, for as the SIC put it:

"_If you all have enough time to pull and plan foolish pranks, you all have more than enough time to work a bit longer."_

A bit longer to Prowl meaning a double shift for all four unfortunate mechs…unsurprisingly no one was laughing when the commander left the room.

Bluestreak sighed, rolling over onto his front so his door wings where free to move around. Perhaps, he thought, it was not so much the scolding and the extra shift but the conversation afterwards that truly…disturbed him and made him keen to avoid anyone that would remind him of it, especially Sideswipe.

Speaking of the red menace, Blue lifted his head off the berth to listen as the warrior let out an impressive bout of curses after another failed attempt to hack the door console. Chuckling loud enough that Sides could hear him _–and receiving a low growl in reply- _Bluestreak lowered his head once more, content to lay there and enjoy listening to his partner swear in annoyance.

Yes, he could very well have done without Sideswipe's thoughts on just why Prowl had been more uppity than usual.

"_You Know" the frontliner mused, slinging his pedes up onto the console._

"_Prowl's just sore we interrupted his __**down time**__ with Jazz."_

So, not only had Bluestreak unwillingly worked overtime, he had also learnt that Prowl had a very strict schedule during the work day…that included a set time for a bit of _'relaxation' _with his bondmate.

He had spent the rest of the shift repeatedly deleting the mental image and purging his data banks as a result of Sideswipe's very detailed description of their commanding officers going at it like _'petro-rabbits'. _

Bluestreak cringed, tanks lurching at the thought of Prowl and Jazz interfacing. Both mechs were like creators to him and even thinking bout them doing anything remotely…_sexy _to each other made his CPU screech in protest and filled him with the overwhelming urge to pour acid on his optics in an attempt to burn away the image.

"What the slag did you do this time idiot?"

The sharpshooter jumped slightly as the annoyed voice of Sunstreaker sounded from outside.

"I didn't do…" Blue winced slightly at the loud clang that interrupted the red twin.

"Cut the bull moron, Blue wouldn't have locked you out if you had 'done nothing'"

The grey mech watched the door in silent amusement; he could practically _feel _Sunstreaker glaring at his brother.

"Well I might have got him in trouble…and possibly scarred him for life."

Knowing that the yellow warrior was more than likely resisting the urge to punch his counterpart, Bluestreak snorted unable find the situation anything other than amusing. Though he did feel a bit bad about Sunny being stuck outside, he had obviously just come back from a very lengthy patrol and had, knowing the larger mech, been looking forward to using their wash racks the entire time.

Bluestreak jerked at the feral growl that came from behind the door; obviously Sunstreaker had heard him laugh.

"Move out the way slagger, Laugh now Blue just wait till I get in there!"

No…Sunstreaker did not sound happy at all.

The gunner decided the best course of action would be to lie back down on his front and vein innocence. Hopefully Sunstreaker wouldn't kill him, especially if he stretched out and made himself look as enticing as possible…the door whooshed open and he felt his fuel pump plummet in dread.

'_Sunstreakers going to kill me' _Bluestreak thought solemnly, keeping his face firmly hidden in his folded arms. Everyone on the Arc knew not to delay Sunstreaker when it came to using the wash racks.

Shooting a cautious look over his shoulder, he was surprised to see both twins standing in the doorway watching him. Curious he lifted his head a bit more, flicking his door wing out the way to observe the motionless twins.

Both mechs had been transfixed with something but with the movement of his wings they both sprung back to life. Bluestreak moved to lie on his side, watching in bemusement as they practically tripped over each other in their rush to get in, snarling and shoving one another all the while.

Sideswipe turned and locked the door as soon as he was in, his brother just stood drinking in the sight of their little partner lying seductively on his side, door wings fanned behind him and bright optics watching them both with obvious confusion.

It took Bluestreak little more than a klick to realize what had changed the warriors' moods, flushing under the attention he quickly turned to lay back down again. Just because he had wanted to distract Sunny from killing him didn't mean he wanted to be jumped instead!

The twins chuckled in unison, moving over to sit either end of the berth and within petting distance of the young gunner. Sighing, he sat up; he knew it was pointless to ignore the two terrors…especially when it involved himself.

Besides, Blue thought calmly as Sideswipe kissed his forehead, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the attention the two lavished on him. Teasing touches and whispered endearments were just something that he had become used to hearing…and addicted to since the twins had begun courting him a few orns ago.

Neither twin had ever pushed the boundaries nor done anything he was uncomfortable with, he shuddered lightly as he was encouraged to lie on his back. Gentle hands arranging his door wings so they wouldn't ache when he put his weight on them.

They had been dating solidly for nearly an earth year, since his recovery party after Devastator had decided booting him into a cliff was a good idea. Never going beyond a few well-placed kisses and wandering hands, Bluestreak always shied away whenever the twins became to bold in their explorations. Neither frontliner had complained though, always pulling back without hesitation and contented themselves to soft petting and cuddling instead.

The gunner sighed as a warm frame settled between his legs, he on lined the optics he hadn't realized he'd shut off and took in the site of Sunstreaker smiling warmly at him. Most mechs on the Arc would never believe the golden warrior could ever be gentle or caring, but here in the solitude of their quarters Sunny was both and even more.

He turned slightly to watch as Sideswipe curled up against his side, black hands tracing random soothing patterns on his wings. Sunstreaker gently cradled his face, bringing Bluestreak's attention back to him; thumbs stroked his cheeks before the larger mech leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to his lips causing Bluestreak to purr. If there were an award for amazing processor melting kisses it'd go to Sunny, Sides was equally talented but Sunstreaker had a secret weapon on his side and…Bluestreak's optics widened, gasping as his partner put said weapon to effect. Sharp fangs lightly scraped his bottom lip begging for entrance, moaning Bluestreak readily granted it.

Another thing about the twins that most chose to conveniently forget is that they both fared from Kaon, city-state of the Decepticons. Though neither twin had ever been a member of that faction they both carried traits of their Kaonian heritage. For Sunny it was the rather large fangs, for Sideswipe…Bluestreak twitched, it was the sharp retractable claws that were currently buried in amidst sensitive wires.

Suddenly Sideswipe moved lower down his form, gently caressing his thigh and forcing his brother to shift to Blue's other side. Sunstreaker broke his lip lock with the gunner to snarl at his twin, both growled threateningly at each other and Bluestreak knew better than to interfere. Part of the twins heritage included the need to fight and…dominate, Blue winced, as the snarling increased in volume neither mech willing to back down.

Deciding he didn't fancy witnessing a mini battle rein in their quarters, Blue whimpered and stretched out submissively, knowing it would be more than enough to draw the two mechs attention back to him.

Sideswipe looked up sharply from his position by Blue's hip.

"I...I think we should stop" He panted, obviously wanting to do anything but.

Bluestreak paused…every time the three of them had found themselves in a similar position he had always said '_yes let's stop'_ before it went to far. Even though he knew it was sometimes painful for the twins to pull away from him, but now…now he couldn't imagine anything worse than the twins pulling away.

Blue belatedly realized that he didn't want them to, he wanted the twins to continue…he wanted to feel them both, wanted them to be his first lovers.

Optics dimming as he made up his mind, Bluestreak shot a dark look at the twins as they went to climb off the berth.

"If either of you stop now I swear to Primus I will never, ever so much as kiss either of you again" he hissed, voice low with want.

Two identical pair of artic blue optics stared up at him in shock, Sideswipe's mouth opened and closed though no sound escaped.

"Are you sure?" Sunstreaker eventually croaked out, hand reaching out to trace the grey plating beneath him.

Bluestreak nodded, smiling brightly, he had made his decision. He needed to take the next step with them, wanted to take that next step.

Sunstreaker ducked his head to place an affectionate kiss on Blue's stomach, Sideswipe sitting up to mimic his brother.

"Promise to be gentle" Sideswipe whispered softly.

Sunstreaker let out a rumbling laugh and shot a smoldering look at their soon to be lover.

"I can not promise the same."

Bluestreak gulped as he was pinned by matching heated stares.

'_Well_' the gunner thought dazedly as the twins descended on him.

'_At least this will be a night to remember...'_

* * *

This will be continued as a two shot on my AdultFanfiction account (link in profile).

NEXT AND FINAL PAIRING IS...Optimus ANNNNNND still not yet decided! The poll is up on my profile guys go vote for who you want our lovely Prime to end up with! GO! GO VOTE! :D


	7. Kiss on the Forehead

Officially the longest chapter! Based on the original storyline for TF's (basically set before G1).  
Because I'm using different terms for time than what I normally do I've decided to put up roughly what the terms equal in our time:  
Mega Cycle (or mega for short) = 1 Day  
Stellar Cycle = 400 days (1 year)  
Vorn = 83 years  
Quartex = ¼ of a Vorn  
Orn = 13 days

Warnings: Light Slash/ Light Humour/ Established relationship.  
Pre-war.  
Orion Pax (Optimus)/?

* * *

_A kiss on the forehead means I want to be with you for the rest of my life…_

* * *

Explosions rocked the golden city, the roars of the feverish crowd echoing in the silence after each blast.

A lone mech, barely out of his youngling frame, stood high above the charged mechs and femmes, wincing slightly as another loud boom vibrated the platform he was standing on and the jeers of the mob reached a passionate crescendo.

Royal blue hands gripped the railings of the balcony tightly as yet another blast racked and vibrated the buildings; he watched in awe as a multitude of colours, shapes and light danced across the skyline.

He smiled and almost felt the temptation to scream in delight with his fellow mechs at the positively brilliant display of fireworks. His red and blue frame glittered in the glow of falling lights, changing the white of his armour to a mixture of exotic hues.

The young mech leant forward in excitement; it was nearing his favourite part of the display, when the seekers themselves would take to the sky and perform daring maneuvers amidst the crackling fireworks. It was a site everyone in the city crowded to come and see, the beautiful and deadly seekers dancing through the skyline that they alone owned. It was amazing.

This was his favourite Mega of the Stellar Cycle…'_Protos'_.

One of the biggest Cybertronian Jubilee's only celebrated every Quartex; it was the celebration of their creation.

The mech jolted as another explosion interrupted his thoughts accompanied by an answering roar from the crowd, although he enjoyed the festivities of this holiday he was much more interested in the history of the event. Gold optics sparkled in amusement, he supposed the fact he was an archivist was proof enough how much Cybertron's history fascinated him.

'_Protos' _was a holiday named after the mythical moon where they're God and creator, _Primus,_ was said to have created the very first robotic beings that would serve as the basis for The Thirteen. Great sons of Primus, birthed from the God's own spark, the very first of the Cybertronian race.

Primes.

The data clerk paused in his musings to watch as the first Seeker trine took to the air, following the synchronized flight as best he could. They were magnificent, the Vosnians armour sparkled sinfully in the light as they twisted and turned, performing outrageous stunts to the delight of the crowd below them.

As the Seekers landed and bowed, receiving a round of thunderous applause from the crowd _–and himself- _he thought back on the story of this much-anticipated event.

The celebration was as much about their creation as it was about unity and faith. Though thirteen brothers originally existed and ruled Cybertron peacefully, one fell to shadow and corruption. The great Chaos God Unicron polluted and twisted the mind of the Prime, until nothing but madness and despair remained. Unicron convinced him that his brothers where plotting to kill him, the Prime enraged by this went after his brothers one by one until only he…The Fallen remained. Consumed by grief and guilt once he realized the depth of the Dark God's manipulation he ended his life to join his fellow Primes within the Matrix, safe from pain.

The legend of the Thirteen was told as a means to show the strength and bond of Brotherhood, how even though you may become hurt and lost during your life, the Matrix, Primus and all those who came before would accuse you of no wrong and welcome you to join them.

It was a tale of Unity shown before corruption, of the strength the Fallen had to finally throw off the chains of his damnation and of the faith that through whatever happens, there is a place where every weary soul comes to rest in eternal peace and love.

The archivist smiled slightly, he loved the tales of the Original Primes, of the true Primes. A true Prime hadn't existed on Cybertron since the originals; every Prime after them had been an elected government official chosen by the Senate of Iacon. Not even close to the legendary sons of Primus.

He pursed his lips, frowning in thought; he was one of the few who believed the thirteen Primes had really existed, as such he was a firm believer that Primes should be chosen by their God, not some power hungry old mechs who desired nothing but wealth and more power.

Golden optics shuttered in surprise before he began giggling to himself, Primus, he was starting to sound like his grumpy partner.

"Having fun are we Orion?"

Said mech jumped, whirling around to meet the fanged grin of the intruder. Calming himself Orion grinned back.

"Well I have to do something when your not here, skulking around like you do."

The larger mech scoffed, dropping a rather heavy looking bag by the balcony door.

"I do not skulk."

Orion chuckled as his partner strode towards him, sweeping him into a tight but quick hug.

"I brood."

"Oh?" The lithe red and blue mech laughed, "That's better than skulking is it?"

Amused red optics caught his own, "Of course it is, brooding makes me appear dark and menacing whilst skulking implies I'm some evasive coward."

"And of course your so scary darling." Orion quipped, pecking his love on the lips.

The darker mech laughed, the sound deep and rumbling.

"I thought you'd be out with the others tonight" He said, waving a general hand where the Seekers were still twirling around lazily.

A pleasant chuckle graced Orion's audios as the bigger mech turned away, back to the bag he had previously abandoned.  
"I had better plans for this evening."

The mech stood, red optics glinting with triumph. He waved his prize in the direction of his little lover causing Orion to gasp in shock.

"Vosnian high grade?"

The potent and sometimes lethal mixture of Seeker brew was incredibly expensive…and illegal outside of Vos.

Orion accepted the glass his smug partner handed him, inhaling the heady aroma of the toxic sweet blend. He took a small sip and sighed, it tasted even better than it smelled, sharp like the tang of bitter oil but ooh so sweet like the dusting of iced rust. Taking a larger sip he moaned as a pleasant heat washed his frame, a low rumbling laugh caused him to online his optics _–when had he shut them off again? -_ Glaring at the shaking form of the mech towering over him.

"What?"

The older mech continued to chuckle, raising a clawed hand to stroke gently down Orion's flushing cheek.

"Nothing, just if I'd known you'd enjoy Seeker grade so much I would have bartered for some much sooner."

Red optics flashed in poorly concealed amusement and Orion felt his flush deepen as his embarrassment grew.

"What's the occasion anyway?" He huffed, turning away and trying to preserve some of his dignity making his tall lover laugh harder.

"It's our third Stellar Anniversary."

Orion blanched, turning back to stare at his lover in horror. He had completely forgotten! He'd been so busy in the archives the past Orn he had forgotten all about their anniversary!

Feeling incredibly ashamed of forgetting, he guiltily raised his optics to meet the calm red gaze of his partner.

"I'm so sorry!"

Whatever else Orion might have said was cut off by a swift kiss on the lips, he sighed at the warmth of the gesture.

"You've been busy Kitten"

Orion frowned, placing his half full glass down and reaching for the clawed, scarred hands of the mech in front of him.

"It's no excuse…you obviously went to a lot of trouble for tonight…and spent a lot of credits" He paused to glare halfheartedly at the taller mech, making him squirm.

"And I'm sorry I forgot."

Squeezing the hands he held gently, he looked up at his love in earnest.

"Let me make it up to you?"

Kneeling down the bigger mech keep a firm grip on the small blue hands of his kitten, smirking at the doleful look his little lover sent him.

"I can think of a way you can make it up to me."

"Anything Love."

"As I said it's our third anniversary and I…I…" The mech paused, venting deeply and fidgeting uncomfortably causing Orion to tilt his helm in confusion. His near unflappable lover looked…nervous.

"Love?" Orion asked worriedly, pulling a hand out of the suddenly tight grip to stroke his lover's face.

Red optics suddenly snapped up to his own gold, the dark face filling with a fierce determination.

"Orion, we have been together for over three stellers and we have known each other for more than double that time."

The young archivist nodded confused, as his partner stared hard at him.

"We have faced many trials together and through all our hardships _you _have always been there, by my side…even when our future looked bleak and I never knew when my next credit pay was coming in, you were still there. Always.

Orion I never knew that I could ever love someone as much as I do you, I never thought it was possible to have the love and devotion we do."

Orion vented hard, his vision starting to blur at the edges. _Oh Primus,_ he couldn't be? _Could he?_

"When I picture my life vorns form now I can never imagine it without you by my side."

_He was…_

"Orion Pax I love you, more than I ever believed possible, so I ask you…"

The mech watched him fearfully but his optics was filled with a glimmer of hope.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my bond-mate?"

Orion felt his jaw drop as his vents whirred loudly in the sudden silence; he couldn't hear anything, not the scream of the seeker engines, not the thunderous roar of the celebrating crowd or the sudden _thu-dump _of his stressed pump.

Just when the silence had stretched on for too long and he felt the bigger mech begin to shake everything seemed to snap back online.

"_Megatronus"_

The silver gladiator looked up at the whisper of his name, a hesitant smile gracing his face.

The noises seemed to increase tenfold, the lights were now blinding and his pump was practically screaming in protest but through it all, Orion only saw the fearful red optics of his lover. His lover, Orion felt a grin stretch his face as tears welled in his optics. Not just he lover now, no, his _bond-mate_.

He flung himself at his broad, dark gladiator and laughed through his sobs.

"YES!" He screamed.

"A thousand times yes!"

He heard Megatronus cry out in joy before black hands reached to cup his face, the larger mech leaning forward to place butterfly kisses all over it.

"Orion, my Orion." The Kaonite murmured between kisses.

The younger mech sobbed, completely overwhelmed by his excitement and love.

Megatronus placed a final searing kiss to his helm before pulling back to gaze lovingly into golden optics. Thumbs gently wiped away the tears that refused to stop flowing, Megatronus smiled, a wide blissful smile.

"I love you."

Orion hiccuped, laughing happily through the tears.

"I love you too."

The large gladiator beamed, pressing a beautifully tender kiss to his little lovers forehead before leaning their helms together.

"Forever and Always."

Orion's lips trembled as he was overcome once more, with intense happiness. Gazing lovingly into the searing red optics of his betrothed he whispered back…

"_Forever and Always."_

* * *

Because so many people voted for Starscream and Prime as a couple (Megatron won out by one vote!) I'll now be including a bonus chapter for that pairing!

Also other terms I used in this little one shot:  
Kaonite: refers to someone 'born' in Kaon (the Decepticon city state).  
Vosnian: refers to those born in Vos can also refer to items imported from Vos. 'Seeker' is also a term for those 'born' in Vos.


End file.
